Show me love cause i showed you mine
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Yuki finnaly learns he loves Shu and shu loves him for him


**Show Me Love cause i showed you mine**

**A/N:**** I dont own any characters at all sadly i wish i did tho. its a song fix as welll**

**Characters :Yuki & Shuichi**

**Rating: T**

**(song Tatu show me love)  
--**

**Shuichi stared at his lover as his cheek turned red his eyes filled with pain and fear. Yuki stared at his love with his golden eyes showed shock and sadness"shuichi"he whispered as he tried to reach for his loves cheek be retracted his hand as he saw his love flinched and saw Shuchi run into the bathroom. Shuichi sat on the side of the tub crying and laid his head down "why i showed you i loved you why cant you show me"he whispered as his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down feeling so hurt and so much pain, Shu began to sing his voice wavering from the sobs bubbling in his throat.**

_This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,  
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.  
Tell me how you've never,  
felt delicate or innocent, Do u still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense.  
Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

**Yuki walked to the door and sat leaning against it tears running down his face he knew Shu deserved better ,he didn't know why shu stayed with him. he leaned and looked at the ceiling hearing his loves voice the song was different seemed to be made for him the love they had how it was crumbling, how shu was losing faith in him. He made a promise to himself"I'm so sorry shu-chan"he whispered and continued to listen to the song his heart souring.**

_Staring at your photograph everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till you open the door.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till im up off the floor.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till its inside my pores.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till im screaming for more._

**Shuichi started to feel the song more his body rocking to the beat back and forth his mind and body screaming for more love his heart screaming.Shuichi walked to the door and sat almost in the same spot Yuki was singing more telling him what he felt in the song.**

_Random acts of mindlessness,  
common place occurrences,  
Chances of surprises,  
another state of consciousness'  
Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense,  
You play games I play tricks, guys and guys but you're the one._

**Yuki's eyes widened and looked at the ceiling more, Was shu telling him he was the only one he would ever love even as men kept going to him and asking him out on dates. Yuki slowly realized Shuichi really loved him for him and nothing more or less he just wasn't really listening to his shu. He looked at the dog costume that Shu appeared in when he was in new york planing to kill himself. If Shuichi didn't love him would he have traveled that far.**

_Like a game of pick up sticks played by fucking lunatics.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till you open the door.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
, Till I'm up off the floor.  
Show me Love,  
Till its inside my pores.  
(5+)Show me Love,  
Till I'm screaming for more.  
Show me Love,  
Show me Love,  
give me all that I want.  
Show me Love, Show me Love,  
give me all that I want.  
Show me Love,  
Show me Love,  
give me all that I want.  
Show me Love,  
Show me Love,  
Till I'm screaming for more!_

**Shuchi stood up and opened the door slowly showing a now standing Yuki looking at him with loving eyes.Shuichi looked at Yuki and walked into Yukis arms slowly not scared knowing his love didn't mean to hit him and he forgave him easily. Yuki held him and smiled then whispered silently into the air "ill give you all the love you want that you have me"he whispered leading Shuichi into his room and closing the door behind him so that nothing could be heard except the last words**

_" I love you"_

**The End**

**--**_--_


End file.
